


Oser se découvrir (ou le début de leur propre histoire)

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Oser se découvrir [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Dom Nymeria Sand, F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Romance, Spanking, Sub Sansa Stark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Sansa Stark est une jeune étudiante, âgée d'un peu plus de dix-huit ans (oui encore). Elle a un secret, quelque chose qui l'obsède, une pensée, un désir, qu'elle veut réaliser.
Relationships: Nymeria Sand/Sansa Stark
Series: Oser se découvrir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Oser se découvrir (ou le début de leur propre histoire)

**Oser se découvrir (ou le début de leur propre histoire)**

  


Sansa avait un peu plus de dix-huit ans, était entrée dans les études supérieures en droit et avait un secret qu’elle gardait précieusement sur elle, ne le révélant à personne : elle fantasmait sur la fessée. C’était quelque chose d’inavouable, un désir caché, la seule à le savoir était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours : Jeyne. Elles se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, d’après ses souvenirs, et n’avaient aucun secret l’une pour l’autre.

Mais, grâce à Internet, la louve avait découvert que d’autres gens avaient la même attirance qu’elle, et cela avait été une première libération pour elle. Puis, elle avait longuement discuté avec une femme, une fesseuse, qu’elle avait rencontré sur un forum, d’une dizaine d’années de plus qu’elle. Elle ne connaissait que son nom : Nymeria.

  


(une fesseuse c'est à dire celle qui la déculotterait et la ferait danser sur ces genoux)

  


\- Alors, tu vas vraiment la rencontrer ?

Sansa et Jeyne avaient, comme quasiment un soir sur deux, démarré une conversation vidéo, par messenger. Elles avaient été séparées par les aléas de leurs études supérieures, mais elles ne laisseraient jamais rien briser le lien qu'elles avaient tissé au fil des années.

\- Oui, c’est prévu pour la semaine prochaine.

\- Et est-ce qu’elle va … te donner une fessée ?

La brune avait chuchoté les derniers mots de sa question, ses joues avaient par ailleurs pris une jolie coloration rosée.

\- Je ne sais pas, on va surtout faire connaissance, pour commencer.

\- Oh je vois.

Sansa lui sourit à travers son écran, son amie était encore candide et rêveuse. Encore innocente, en quelque sorte, toujours à attendre le prince charmant. Et, tant mieux pour elle, si elle le trouvait au bout du compte. 

\- Tu me diras comment ça s’est passé ?

\- Bien sûr, comme toujours. 

Et elles continuèrent à discuter ainsi le reste de la soirée, comme à leur habitude.

  


Le jour venu, Sansa avait revêtu une longue robe noire, descendant jusqu’à ses chevilles, et un gilet gris avec les contours légèrement argentés, mettant parfaitement en valeur ses cheveux de feu. Elles devaient se retrouver dans une galerie commerciale, près d’une librairie. La louve y arriva en avance, évidemment, anxieuse mais déterminée à aller jusqu’au bout de ce qu’elle avait décidé.

\- Sansa ? demanda une voix de femme grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna alors, sortie de ses pensées.

\- Nymeria ? Supposa-t-elle

\- Oui, enchantée de te rencontrer.

\- De même.

Elle était brune, grande et élancée, avec le teint mat. Un sourire carnassier passa quelques secondes sur son visage, tellement rapidement que la louve crut l’avoir rêvé.

\- On entre ? Lui proposa-t-elle

\- O … Oui.

L'aspic dut se retenir de rire, cela se voyait très clairement que son amie, elle espérait pouvoir l’appeler ainsi après tout le temps qu’elles avaient passé à discuter en ligne, était une débutante en la matière.

\- Détends-toi, lui dit-elle, il ne t'arrivera strictement rien que tu n’auras pas décidé et accepté. Et, je trouve qu’il n’y a pas de meilleur moyen pour apprendre à connaître quelqu’un que de le voir choisir un livre dans une librairie.

La louve essaya de sourire, pour se rassurer, puis elles entrèrent. Instinctivement, Sansa se dirigea vers son rayon habituel, mais Nymeria la suivit.

\- Des romans policiers, murmura-t-elle, c’est drôle on dirait bien que nos goûts sont assez similaires.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous lisez ?

\- Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, ça me fait me sentir vieille.

\- D’accord, qu’est-ce que … qu’est-ce que tu lis ?

\- En ce moment, un auteur islandais, Arnaldur Indriðason.

  


(Et non personne ne demandera comment il faut le prononcer.)

  


Elles passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à échanger sur leurs goûts respectifs en matière de romans policiers, puis, d’un commun accord, Nymeria la conduisit chez elle. La brune vivait à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la librairie, dans un appartement sur deux étages. Elle n’avait aucun voisin en dessous, c’était l’entrée, ni au-dessus, où il n’y avait que les combles.

\- Un café ? Un thé ? lui proposa la brune.

\- Un thé s’il te plaît.

La louve s’installa à la table de la cuisine, tandis que hôte préparait leurs boissons. Une fois cela fait, elles commencèrent à discuter du sujet de leur rencontre.

\- Je sais que l’on avait dit que l’on n'en ferait pas aujourd’hui mais … tes fesses sont beaucoup trop attrayantes.

En quelques secondes, les joues de Sansa furent couleur pivoine.

\- Je … je …

\- Est-ce que tu voudras essayer tout à l’heure ?

Elle acquiesça, toute penaude. Nymeria lui sourit alors et but une gorgée de sa tasse de café, encore fumante.

\- Alors … qu’est-ce que tu aimes dans la fessée ?

\- Le côté infantilisant et honteux, répondit-elle d'emblée, être couchée en travers des genoux de quelqu'un, déculottée et grondée comme une petite fille qui aurait fait une bêtise.

\- Je vois, dit-elle en rigolant, avec un martinet ?

\- Ça ne fera pas trop mal ?

\- On essayera un autre jour alors, on va y aller petit à petit si tu veux.

\- Merci.

\- C’est normal. Comme toutes les chipies qui font des bêtises tu seras grondée, bien évidemment, mais tu iras également au coin. 

\- D’accord

Elles finirent leur boisson tranquillement, discutant de comment la Stark avait découvert ce “monde”, de comment Nymeria était devenue une fesseuse et un petit peu de leur vie personnelle. Puis ensuite …

\- Tu as été une méchante petite fille Sansa. Faire un caprice pareil à ton âge, tu n’as pas honte de toi ? 

\- Pardon Maman, murmura-t-elle

La rousse baissa les yeux, elle était debout face à sa fesseuse. L'appeler "Maman" lui avait semblé tout naturel, et la brune n'avait pas émis de contestation. 

\- Si c’est la fessée que tu cherchais tu l’as gagnée. 

\- Non s’il te plaît pas le fessée, supplia-t-elle même si elle ne souhaitait pas du tout l'éviter 

\- Il fallait y réfléchir avant. 

  


Le ton avec lequel l'aspic avait dit cette dernière phrase était sans appel. La rousse s’approcha d’elle et se laissa docilement basculer en travers de ses genoux. Puis, elle attendit, avec un mélange de honte et d’appréhension qu’elle avait bien du mal à dissimuler. Dans quelques secondes, elle serait punie comme une véritable gamine, peut-être même déculottée. 

\- À ton âge franchement, mais si jamais c’est ce qu’il te faut pour filer droit alors soit. 

Sansa ne faisait même plus attention aux reproches que lui faisaient Nymeria, sa tête était remplie de milles et une questions s’entrechoquant comme des boules de bowling contre des quilles. Est-ce qu’elle allait avoir mal ? Probablement. Et est-ce que ce serait agréable ? Et est-ce que cela durerait longtemps ? Est-ce qu’elle serait déculottée ? Et …

Et alors la première claque tomba.


End file.
